


Human

by axdorkxable



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-20
Updated: 2010-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axdorkxable/pseuds/axdorkxable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She made her human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human

**Author's Note:**

> **Title: **Human
> 
> **Summary:** She made her human.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use.
> 
> **Archiving:** Ask for permission.

**Human**

After Simon rescued her from the Academy, her days were blended together with thoughts and feelings, not entirely her own, swirling around in her brain. Sleep brought on nightmares, and wakefulness brought the nightmares to life. Drugs dropped the barrier she tried so hard to keep up, making the nightmares even worse.

Then _she_ showed her the heart of their ship. Then _she_ made her listen to the steady strum of the heart. _She_ was the sunshine in her darkest of days. _She_ made the nightmares lessen, and the voices dim to a whisper. Simon wanted his _mei mei _back to the way she was before the Academy, but _she_ didn't want that; _she_ loved her for who she was now.

Kaylee was the only one who made her human.

* * *

Translations:

_Mei mei - little sister_


End file.
